Some Love is a Lie
by RoyalNonesuch
Summary: Robin/Marian/Guy and a little Djaq/Guy.Gisborne is desperate to gain Marian's love--he resorts to alchemy and subterfuge to achieve his goal. Will Robin be able to stop Gisborne, or will Marian willingly wed Guy? R&R is much appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_NOTTINGHAM_

"Gisborne," Sheriff Vasey intoned, directing his attention to the much taller man, "I'm really getting tired of all this moping. You didn't even smile at the hanging yesterday." He followed the sentence with a huge bite of an apple. "That was awful—these better not be Locksley apples!" Guy ignored his superior's comments. He was in no mood for jibes today. Vasey abruptly jumped from his seat. "They're probably from Knighton. Nothing good comes from that place."

Guy momentarily glared at the Sheriff. "I didn't mean to slight your woman Gisborne," he added with mock sincerity.

"She's not _my_ woman," Gisborne said once again becoming painfully aware of Marian's refusal to accept his attentions.

"Oh," Vasey said, drawing out the word as long as possible, "I should've known your sour mood had something to do with that precocious wench. You know, there are many ways to win a woman Gisborne."

"I've told you before that Marian won't be bought." Guy returned, uncrossing his arms for the first time in an hour.

"I didn't mean money you fool." Vasey stepped uncomfortably close to Gisborne and added in a hushed tone "not even the most principled of ladies can resist some charms". He smiled menacingly.

"In time, she'll come to recognize my worth," Gisborne replied, becoming a little angrier, "I don't need cheap tricks". The Sheriff quickly walked to the other side of the room.

"You're not the least bit interested?"

"Love draughts are wives' tales" Gisborne snarled. Vasey chuckled at the inference.

"Oh are they? I'll bet you thought black powder was a wives' tale too didn't you? Yes, I can tell by your expression." Guy furrowed his brow and began to slowly contemplate what the Sheriff was saying.

"I'll grant that it's not easy to make one. But! We both know of someone with the requisite talents to do the job."

"The Saracen?" Guy interjected.

"Yes, dear boy, exactly!"

"It would be a challenge to capture him…her again".

"That's where you're wrong. I've got a lovely plan," he paused a moment to pick up an amphora of wine, "Well, there can be no doubt that Robin's Saracen girl is homesick, "he paused to 

pick up an amphora of wine, "how could it be otherwise?" The Sheriff poured himself a substantial glass of wine. Gisborne quizzically raised an eyebrow.

_SHERWOOD_

Much ran as fast as he could through the winding, secret trails of the forest. His heart was beating in his throat and he found it hard to breathe '_I can't take much more'_ he thought. Luckily, he didn't have to—he tripped right over a sleeping Allan.

"Hey! Watch it will ya'"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he shrieked, "but if you'd been running from the sheriff's guards I don't think you would be so particular where you step either!" Robin emerged from the trees carrying a rabbit by its feet.

"Dinner is served gentleman—and woman!" He noticed that Much was gulping for air and very irritated. "Much, is everything alright?" Much pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, no, master. I went into Clun to see if I could get some bread and vegetables. You know the baker is very sympathetic and he makes wonderful—"

"Much, please continue" Robin insisted as he handed the rabbit to Djaq.

"Right, sorry. Well, while he was collecting a few things, Gisborne's troops suddenly showed up . I never would've gone if I thought they were coming". Much stopped to gather his thoughts.

"What were they doin' in Clun?" Allan interjected.

"They were escorting a prisoner."

"A prisoner? Was he a peasant?" Will asked.

"No, definitely not. By the looks of his garments I would say he was a Saracen." Djaq immediately interrupted her preparation of the rabbit and came closer to Much,

"Are you sure?"

"I can't swear to it, but I'm pretty certain—he looked like a soldier, a commander probably". Djaq was becoming more concerned.

"Robin", she said a little more emotionally than she had intended, "we have to do something to help him. I'm sure they plan to execute him!"

"Djaq, let Much finish. It might not be as bad as all that. Where were they taking him"?

"They tied him up near the church. I don't know what they plan to do with him. I ran as soon I had a chance—the guards were going to block the entrance to the village."

"Why put him on display? Why not just kill him? This sounds like some kind of a trap to me," Allan advised.

"We have to take that chance, Robin," Djaq soberly responded. Much and the others wore looks of concern. Risking a battle with Gisborne's troops late in the day with no plan of attack _and _empty stomachs was not attractive.

"Djaq," Robin responded, "I promise you, we will investigate, but now is not a good time. Much said there were a large number of troops stationed there. And I think there might be something to what Allan was saying. I need to think it over," Djaq looked like she would argue, then she suddenly became calm.

"I understand. You are probably right," she said as she went back to the fire and resumed preparing the rabbit. Robin was concerned. What did she have in mind?

_CLUN_

Darkness was just beginning to fall as a cloaked figure stole across the village square. The movements were quick, light and purposeful. Not a single guard noticed the figure's approach. It reached the terminus of its journey near the church. A tall man tied to a stake in front of the church was the only one who noticed the shrouded shape. In moments it addressed him.

"Are you unharmed?" A female voice asked from behind the hood.

"My arm," the man replied in a heavy Turkish accent, "but it is nothing." She carefully moved to untie him from the stake. Once released, the man stumbled. The woman moved closer to him—he leaned heavily on her. "You have done me a great service." His voice was deep, almost gruff, but not unpleasant and oddly familiar. She couldn't see his features, though, they were shrouded under a dark hood.

"I am a Saracen like you," she added, "I can't stand by and watch you tortured."

"You must tell me your name noble lady."

"My name is Djaq." The man's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. "Are you in much pain?" She asked, misinterpreting the gesture. "Let me have a look at your arm". Once they were safely out of the guards' view, she helped him to the ground and set to work on his arm. She cut away the cloth covering his forearm—there was a deep gash. He sharply drew in a breath as she touched it. "This shouldn't take long," she assured him, "You'd be more comfortable if you drew back your hood."

"No I musn't," he said, "The battle that saw me become a slave left other marks and I'd prefer not to subject you to it." It was a lie, of course. He wore the hood to hide his blue eyes and infamous face. Gisborne watched as she deftly cleaned and bandaged his wound. His conscience gnawed at him momentarily, the way a cool draft sends a chill down one's spine. Could he really force this lovely, caring young woman to do his bidding? The guilt was momentary—it was gone in a moment, just as one's body recovers from a chill.

"I would not fear your scar," Djaq calmly added as she finished the bandage.

"Oh," he said as he slowly withdrew the hood revealing his well-known mien, "but I think you would." Djaq withdrew in horror and disgust, but it was too late. Gisborne strongly held her arm and jerked her to her feet. She struggled violently, but he held her fast. "You're going to join me for dinner in Nottingham," he added with a smirk. "Guards!"


	2. Chapter 2

_KNIGHTON _

"Marian, please don't go." Edward pleaded with his daughter.

"Father, you know as well as I do that I have to." She was silent for a few moments as she buckled the clasp on her cloak. "I need to find out what Guy's knights were doing in Clun. They were blocking the gate when I rode past."

"It's very late. You can go to Nottingham in the morning."

"By then, it will probably be too late to find out what they're planning." She replied. She wrapped pulled up her hood. "I promise, I'll be back in a few hours." She strode down the stairs and towards the stable. Edward silently cursed the day he taught her how to ride a horse.

_NOTTINGHAM_

The Sheriff paced up and down the great hall excitedly awaiting the arrival of the Saracen woman. He enjoyed psychologically torturing anyone, but she proved to be particularly entertaining before. The suspense vanished when the door at last opened. Gisborne, his hostage and several guards stepped through.

"Oh!", he shouted clapping his hands together, "The guest of honor has arrived." With a sweeping gesture, Vasey directed the unwilling "guest's" attention to a table spread with a modest feast. Gisborne directed his charge to a seat more gently than before now that there was no chance for her to escape. As she settled in the chair she shot him a look of disgust that startled him a little. Guy moved to a seat on the opposite side of the table. He still favored his left arm—the gash had been real enough.

"I suppose you inflicted that on yourself," she said angrily. She was angry with herself as well as her captors.

"No, that was my handiwork", the Sheriff interjected, "how was Guy to know you were the skilled alchemist if he didn't see you at work?" Djaq looked at Guy's arm. Feelings of repulsion and sympathy immediately arose. She hated him for the deception, but her healer's instinct undercut that emotion. She mastered it.

"Even the smallest wound can produce a fever." She said in a slightly menacing way.

"Oh, come now woman! You are better than that. I'm sure you did a first rate job on his arm." The Sheriff snapped his fingers and a woman approached carrying a plateful of Turkish foods. She placed it in front of Djaq who promptly shoved it away. The Sheriff's patience was growing thin. He found that gentle coercion worked better than direct violence with more intelligent people, but clearly the Saracen was going to be obstinate.

"Listen girlie. I'm willing to play nice. I suggest you consider it as well." The Sheriff said sternly. Djaq was furious.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want you to use your special talents. Gisborne?" Guy rose from the table and took a small scroll from one of the guards. He placed it before Djaq.

"Take your time", the Sheriff said as he tossed grapes into his mouth, "we have all night." Djaq quickly perused the document a look of incredulity sweeping over her face.

"You can't seriously expect me to make this," she said.

"Yes, we do."

"You expect me to do something not even genies are capable of? This is madness." Gisborne shot a look at the Sheriff. It looked as though he might have an opportunity to gloat, but he didn't savor it.

"You'll try though, my leper friend. You'll try."

"Even if I managed to make this draught, I'd never see you harm an innocent woman with it."

"What spunk, eh Gisborne? Reminds me of Lady Marian." Djaq looked away from the Sheriff and to Gisborne. She had to be careful not to reveal her knowledge of Marian. It was quite difficult when she finally realized what the two were planning.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said resolutely. Djaq felt a rush of panic, but long years of practice taught her to conceal it.

"That's good, because I'm not trying to scare you." He paced. "I have a proposition for you. If you do this thing for me and Gizzy, I'll secure safe passage for you back to your homeland. You must miss it." The proposition was appealing, but she knew it was a Trojan horse.

"I don't trust you." She said plainly.

"Well you're just going to have to missy. If you reject this proposal, there is only one other option." Vasey paused for dramatic effect. "Gisborne! Take her to her quarters." When Djaq passed him the Sheriff continued, "Oh, and for the record, I was trying to scare you." Djaq knew any attempt at escape in the present situation would be foolish and futile. She swallowed her wrath and planned for the future.

She managed to keep up with Gisborne's rapid pace, but exhaustion and the fact that she hadn't eaten in over day made her feel faint. "Keep up woman!" He shouted, aping the Sheriff's 

derisive, misogynistic tone. When he looked back, though, her innocent, determined eyes struck him. He stopped a moment and let her catch her breath. Instead of grabbing her arm, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Djaq desperately wanted to resist the chivalric gesture, but she was thankful for the support. When they reached her door he quickly opened it and sternly, but not brusquely, put he into the room. "I'll have the servant bring you something to drink."

"I can do without your kindness," she said. The comment stung Gisborne. He shut and locked the door. Djaq turned her back to the heavy wooden access and slid down to the floor. She hoped Robin might devise a plan, but she knew she had to rely on herself. She could hear muffled voices in the hall.

"Lady Marian to see you, sir." Gisborne hurried to greet her.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_CLUN_

"That's funny—where's all the guards?" Allan queried.

"I don't know, but Djaq must be in there somewhere—it's the only place she could've gone," Robin answered.

"Much, do you see the Saracen captive?" Will asked.

"No, actually. He was right there before," he pointed to the church.

"So it was a trap!" Little John interjected.

"We don't know that yet. I'll go down and have a look around. Allan, keep an eye out from here. Will, you're coming with me." Robin and Will swiftly made their way to the churchyard. It was not difficult; there wasn't a guard in sight. They approached the now abandoned stake in front of the church. Robin knelt to the ground, looking for anything that might lead them to Djaq.

"Robin—what's this?" Will nodded towards what looked like a droplet of blood.

"Someone was bleeding, but not much."

"You don't think she--?"

"No—look it leads away from the churchyard." Robin rose and followed the trail. It ended near the edge of the village.

"Robin, this isn't Djaq's," Will said as he handed a shred of cloth to the other man.

"No, it certainly isn't. Let's see if Much recognizes it." The two swiftly returned to their original lookout. "Much, does this look familiar?"

"Well", he said taking the cloth from Robin, "it's a little hard to see." Robin directed him to a more exposed location to make use of the moonlight. "Yes, definitely. That's what the Saracen man was wearing. I recognize the pattern."

"So he disrobed and fled?" Allan added in a flippant tone.

"No—there was blood. He'd been stabbed." Will added soberly.

"Do you think Djaq tried to defend herself?" Little John inquired.

"The blood trail led from the stake. He'd been stabbed before he was released. Djaq wouldn't have done that." Robin explained.

"Maybe she just fled with him. She might be trying to help him escape." Much added. It was a distinct possibility.

"That's not like Djaq," Robin added. "She would have come to us first."

"I still think it was a trap. I bet the Sheriff's got her." Allan alleged.

"Well, perhaps we should pay the castle a little visit," Robin suggested.

_NOTTINGHAM CASTLE_

"Marian, is there something wrong?" Guy asked the young woman.

"Guy—what happened to your arm?" Gisborne followed Marian's gaze. The bandage was nearly soaked through with blood. He cursed the Sheriff in his thoughts 'Did he have to make it so believable?!'

"It's nothing," he replied.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'," she said a little incredulously.

"I was hunting boar", he lied, "and had an unpleasant encounter with a poacher." Marian was very skeptical of this account.

"I must warn my father that dangerous poachers are abroad." She said trying to coax more information.

"That won't be necessary—I dispatched him." She moved a little closer. Guy was starting to wonder at her presence. She sensed his growing apprehension.

"Is that why the soldiers were at Clun today?" Guy hesitated. She noticed.

"No. They were transporting a prisoner—a Saracen." Guy spoke clearly and slowly—careful not to divulge too much.

"A Saracen!? From the Holy Land?" Guy's answer was preempted by the entrance of the Sheriff.

"Ah, Lady Marian, so nice to see you," he said in a clearly insincere tone.

"Sheriff," she said with a slight curtsey.

"If you'll excuse us", he replied with a big grin. He directed Gisborne a short distance away—Marian could just barely make out their features in the dim candlelight.

"Gisborne—get her out of here. We can't have her traipsing about."

"I understand m'lord. I'll take her back to Knighton."

"You do that Gisborne. I'm going to make sure our prisoner is comfortable." He gave Gisborne a sharp pat on the back that made the taller man jump and headed down the corridor. He stopped a moment and whispered to his lieutenant: "Just think Gisborne, once our Saracen wonder comes through, you won't need to be having these awkward conversations with your lady love. In fact, you probably won't do much talking at all I imagine" he said with a coarse smile and walked on. Guy headed slowly back to Marian. She suddenly felt tense.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. The Sheriff feels that the castle would not be the safest place for you right now."

"Why ever not?" Marian was convinced they were up to no good now.

"The Saracen is to be brought here and a lady should not be in the same building as such a dangerous man." Marian had to suppress a laugh. She was more than capable of holding her own in a fight, but what amused her most was the fact that the most dangerous men in England were already in the castle. She knew further insistence was fruitless, though, and could only lead to trouble. She would have to find another way to acquire information.

"It is rather late and my father would worry." She said, playing the damsel role he expected of her.

"Yes", he replied realizing her father would be the perfect way to get her to leave. A guard, carrying a tray with a mug of water passed between them. "Wait", the guard halted, "give the prisoner some bread." Guy recalled Djaq's former faintness.

"Bread, m'lord?" the guard asked, surprised at the generosity.

"Yes, now hurry up." Gisborne said in an irritated tone.

"Oh, the prisoner is already here?" Guy turned back to Marian. His expression was blank; he clearly didn't know how to lie next.

"Yes, we must go now. I will see you back to Knighton." In moments they were in the courtyard waiting for the stable boy to bring their horses. The young man handed both of the reins to Guy. He walked over to Marian handing her the reins of her animal with his left hand—the arm sporting the gash. Marian noticed how it pained him to use it.

"Guy, you should have a physician examine your arm."

"I'm flattered that you're concerned for me, but it is nothing. We have to hurry." They quickly mounted the horses and set off.

_DJAQ'S QUARTERS _

Djaq managed to eat some bread and have a drink before the Sheriff intruded on her privacy.

"How was dinner?" he said. She made no answer. "That good eh?" He paused for a moment then suddenly clapped his hands together. Djaq jumped. "You do realize this won't be hurting anyone right?" She stared back at him. "If that's all that's holding you back, you shouldn't trouble yourself. We're dealing in love, not war."

"You are usurping another human being's free will—if this tincture works at all that is."

"You underestimate yourself. As to your first point, how is this any more insidious than arranged marriage hmmm? You have that practice in your country as well I'm sure. In fact, I believe multiple marriages are arranged at a time—to the same man."

"You know nothing of my country, or its ways."

"That may be, my love, but you still haven't answered the question."

"An arranged marriage doesn't require one to love."

"And that's why it's worse my friend. That's why it's worse." It took Djaq a moment to respond.

"Love induced through a drug is not true love."

"What is love, eh? There are so many varieties. Platonic love, selfless love, romantic love, why not drugged love?"

"I cannot argue with a man as demented as yourself."

"Ah, ad hominem attacks. That's usually how most failed defenses end."

"You'll never convince me that this is right, so save your breath." She finished, looking exhausted and unwilling to continue the debate.

"I imagine you wish Gisborne was here, don't you?" He said, noticing the bread on her tray. He had ordered that no food be sent. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear. "He might be gentle with you, woman, but I assure such kindness is no failing of mine. If you fail to do what I ask, the consequences will be dire." He stepped away, suddenly playful again, "don't stay up too late now; you have to get an early start." He shut and locked the door. Djaq pushed away her tray and laid down on the straw mat they'd provided for her. She needed to rest before she could plan an escape.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_KNIGHTON_

Marian wearily removed her cloak and laid it across the simple wooden chair near her bedroom door. She was careful not to make any noise. Her father had already retired. Her nightly routine was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Going to bed so early, Marian? The night is still young!" She turned to face her uninvited guest.

"Robin, please, my father is asleep and I plan to be soon as well."

"Alright, alright. I'm not trying to pester you. Me and the lads have a bit of a problem and I think you can help." Marian stepped closer to the window, so that she could speak more softly.

"What is the matter?"

"One of my men is missing."

"Are you sure he's not just out on the town?"

"_She_ never leaves camp without giving a good reason."

"Djaq is gone?"

"Yes, she hasn't been seen or heard from since dusk."

"Did she say anything at all before she left?"

"No—but I'm sure she went to help that Saracen prisoner of the Sheriff's."

"The one from Clun? Guy told me he was moved to the castle." Robin leaned a little more closely over the window-sill.

"Did your beloved tell you anything else?" Marian grimaced at the facetious reference to her relationship with Gisborne.

"No, in fact, he and the Sheriff were keen for me to leave. I've actually just come from there."

"I'll wager a week's worth of bread that the "Saracen" prisoner is our Djaq."

"But Robin, you just got finished telling me she went to rescue that prisoner."

"I know, but something is amiss—that's why I need your help."

"If I hear, or see, anything I'll let you know, but I don't think you'll find her there, Robin. Maybe she decided to go home?"

"This is her home, Marian." With that, he slipped silently back to the ground and swiftly receded from view.

_LOCKSLEY_

Marian arrived early—she intended to catch Guy before he made his way to Nottingham. She dismounted her house at the gate of the manor and approached a tired looking guard.

"Where is you master?" He woke from a light sleep.

"Oh, well, this time of day he's usually asleep or speaking to the steward."

"So is he in the house?" The guard took a few moments to process the question. It was no longer a wonder to Marian why Robin's gang so easily slipped past Gisborne's defenses. A more alert looking guard came to greet her before the sleepy one could reply.

"Here to see Sir Guy ma'am?"

"Yes, can you take me to him?"

"Right this way." She followed the guard to the stables. Gisborne was examining his horse's front, right fetlock. It was bleeding slightly. A young man, presumably the stable boy, watched.

"How did this happen?" Guy asked calmly, but threateningly.

"I-I don't know m'lord. He was jittery when I put him in last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think the dogs' howlin' spooked him."

"This horse", Guy replied slowly, "is worth more than you are." Marian could see Guy was about to strike the poor fellow, so she interrupted.

"Guy!" He abruptly turned.

"Marian?" She made her way towards him. Guy nodded to the stable boy. He led the horse away to be properly bandaged. A few awkward moments passed in silence.

"I know it's early, but I wanted to see how you were." It wasn't really a lie, she was curious.

"I'm well. Thank you for your concern." He replied rather coldly. Marian looked at his arm which was now busy receiving the reins of his horse. Guy's arm had been re-bandaged, but it was quite unlike the last wrapping.

"Did you do that yourself?" She ventured. Guy looked down to his arm.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid your skill does not match that of your physician's." She said lightly. He hesitated. He was thinking of Djaq.

"No, I was never good at mending wounds." Marian could see that he meant to leave. She ensured the opportunity of another interview.

"Will you take dinner with my father and I this evening? The first crop of apples is in and I plan to make a special dessert." She smiled. "I know how you enjoy apples."

"Of course I will." He climbed into the saddle of his newly bandaged horse. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have business." He spurred the horse forward and was gone. Marian was annoyed with his self confident tone. Any indication of friendliness on her part translated into declarations of love in Guy's mind, or so she thought. Then again, she wondered, hadn't she just given him encouragement? Coming to see him nearly before dawn? Asking for his company? Marian often wished she could be frank with Guy, but, as she always told herself, circumstances did not permit it.

_NOTTINGHAM_

Djaq stirred just after dawn. She examined the cell more closely. The Sheriff had kindly provided her with the most advanced alchemy tools he could marshal. It wasn't particularly impressive, but it was enough to distill the potion he sought. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"I was beginning to think you were dead—you always sleep so late?" A bitter glance was his reply. "Well, I want you to meet your new best friends." He signaled for two guards. "We are not having a repeat of last time."

"You do not have any of the ingredients," she replied.

"No worries, I've already sent someone to collect them. Until then, you can start with the basics."

"This is not like baking bread, it is a delicate process."

"Really? I figured it had to be similar—for a woman to be capable of it." He smiled.

"You are a boorish fool who could never understand the complexities—

"I've hurt your pride. Good. Now show me what you can do."

_SHERWOOD_

"Hey Robin," Allan shouted, "the Sheriff's men are milling around the south entrance"

"What?" Robin stood up, he was fixing some fletching. The two walked about 30 yards east of the camp. They could just barely see figures at the edge of the woods. "I wonder what they're looking for eh?" Little John emerged from behind Robin.

"I don't know but I think we should find out." Robin nodded. There were only three guards, they could easily subdue them, take their loot, and retreat further into the wood. He signaled for the other men. In moments they had the Sheriff's men surrounded. Robin crept up behind their leader, who was holding a small leather pouch. He drew his bow.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but you're trespassing and I would thank you to give me what you've poached." The terrified guard dropped the pouch. "Very good, now you and your men run along, before I become less merciful." The guards retreated as fast as possible. Robin had to laugh at their incompetence, but he knew they would inform the Sheriff and Gisborne. He poured the contents of the pouch into his hand. It was puzzling. There were just a few delicate violet-like blossoms.

"Picking flowers for their lady friends?" Allan added.

"That's a very rare flower," Will helpfully offered.

"Isn't it used in healing tinctures?" Little John asked.

"I'm sure Djaq would know." Much added, forgetting momentarily that she was missing.

"That she would, Much."

_NOTTINGHAM_

"Those incompetent buffoons!!"Vasey was furious at his guards' failure to bring the final ingredient of the potion.

"M'lord", Guy interrupted, "Allow me to find it. I'll send the dogs after him."

"Not the dogs, Gisborne!" He paced rapidly up and down the hall. "It's no matter. I'm sure she can manage without it. Just think Guy, my boy, in a matter of hours, Marian will be yours." He abruptly hugged Guy, who immediately recoiled. "And I will have control over every noble marriage in the region." He smiled manically. Guy failed to comment which disappointed Vasey.

"M'lord, the prisoner, is she being cooperative?"

"Of course not, but she knows it's in her best interest to comply. In fact, Gisborne, I thought you might help in that area. Why don't you pay her a visit?"

"As you wish," Guy started off in the direction of Djaq's cell.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Thanks Biancaneve for the tip! Also, I wanted to thank all reviewers/readers. I hope you are enjoying. Bookishy, thanks—that's good advice. I have a tendency to slide through dialogue pretty briskly and sometimes it isn't clear who is saying what. Without further ado, Chapter 5. (Side note: the next chapter should be up relatively quickly. I divded this section into t two parts)._

Chapter 5

_SHERWOOD_

A horse moved slowly, but surely towards Robin's camp. He'd been watching the stranger for quite some time before the rider was ever aware of the outlaw's presence. When reasonably close, Robin hailed the invited guest.

"Marian! Lost in the forest again?" He said with a grin as he leaned on his bow.

"I'm not in the mood, Robin." Marian was surprised and a little annoyed. She'd done her utmost to avoid detection. Did he have to follow her like that? She slid down from her horse and walked up to Robin. "I visited Guy this morning. I think you might be right." Robin laughed.

"About what? The fact that Gisborne is an unfeeling, thieving villain?" Marian frowned slightly at Robin's flippant response. He recognized the expression.

"Robin, please, this is serious."

"So was I," he responded, suddenly a little grave, "but, please, continue. Did you learn anything about Djaq?"

"Not directly, but I noticed that Guy's bandage had been re-done. It was quite different from how it looked the first night. That was done by a truly skilled individual and unlike any work I've seen from physicians in Nottingham." She had seen quite a lot.

"His arm? You didn't say anything about that last night?"

"He told me it happened when he was hunting." Robin laughed at the excuse Marian had repeated.

"You believed that? I don't know what he was up to, but it wasn't hunting." Robin pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and handed it to Marian.

"Will and I found that near where the Saracen prisoner was being held last night. Along with some blood." He said as he watched her turn it over in her hands. "He must have been 

there. I'm sure he's behind this somehow." As Robin finished his supposition, several of his men retuned form a hunt. Much was glad to see Marian.

"Lady Marian! Tell me you've come to invite us to dinner." Much seemed exhausted by the hunt and was empty handed. Marian smiled a little.

"I'm sorry, Much, but Sir Guy will be joining us for dinner this evening and I think it might make your meal unpleasant." She was disappointed. Just a few short years ago, they could have all happily enjoyed a meal at her father's house.

"Dinner?" Robin inquired, clearly a little annoyed.

"I need to speak with him again, Robin. You and I both know there is something going on in Nottingham and I intend to find out." Will quickly understood to what she was referring.

"Did Gisborne say anything about Djaq?"

"No, Will." Marian replied. "But I think he might be involved."

"Think?" Robin asked incredulously. "We should go search the castle right now."

"Robin, we need evidence. You can't act on suspicion. If Djaq isn't in the castle, you will be putting yourself and your men at great risk for nothing. Let me see what I can find." Marian interjected.

"What would satisfy your curiosity?" He asked.

"Let me see if this cloth belongs to Gisborne. If it does, it proves he's our "Saracen". Until then, you need to stay out of trouble. You don't have nine lives, Robin." Much nodded his approval of Marian's speech.

"Alright, I'll wait a little longer," he drew himself to his full height. If Djaq is in Nottingham, at the mercy of Guy and the Sheriff for one minute more than she has to be, I will be a very unhappy man. And the Sheriff's going to know it." Marian frowned slightly. Robin's recklessness was at once appealing and irritating. A frontal assault on the Sheriff would be brave, but insane.

"Much?" She asked turning to the shorter man.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need your help." Much's face immediately morphed into a frown. She noticed. "Don't worry, it won't be dangerous." Robin walked up to Marian before she climbed onto her horse.

"Marian, be careful."

"Don't worry, Robin, I have Much," she said with a grin. Much groaned. He hoped he wouldn't have to make good on that protection.

_NOTTINGHAM_

A sharp wrap on the door startled Djaq and drew her from her work. Gisborne stepped into the room. She stared at him with a mixture of pity and disgust. Disgust because of his crimes and ill-temper; pity because she knew he had some semblance of humanity left. She'd experienced it herself. Disgust, however, was by far the stronger of the two feelings.

"I didn't recognize you", she said bitterly, "without Saracen garb." Gisborne half-smirked at her. He crossed his arms and walked toward her.

"The Sheriff's been telling me that you have been uncooperative."

"You expected otherwise? You and the Sheriff are more foolish than I thought." Guy was used to these sorts of epithets, but, this prisoner was capable of affecting him—unlike the others he had dealt with.

"You are an intelligent woman. I don't think I need to explain the benefits of helping." He closed the distance between them and used his height in an attempt to intimidate. "Or the disadvantages of opposing us." She didn't flinch at the implied threat. She stared straight up into his piercing eyes.

"Is this for you, or the Sheriff?" The direct question unsettled Gisborne.

"That isn't your concern." She continued to look him straight in the eye. He felt compelled to continue. "It may be of use to me."

"So there is a woman dear to you? Do you not trust yourself to win her?" She had affected him. He was angry, but his eyes revealed that he was truly wounded. Before he could respond, Djaq added, "You cannot create something from nothing—especially not love. Not even with subterfuge. A poet once said: _What never existed, leaves nothing in the hand but wind_—

"_While reality offers nothing but imperfection and failure_," Gisborne finished. Djaq was dumbfounded.

"You've read Kobra?" Djaq could not understand why an English noble, a seemingly provincial one, who never visited the Holy Land, would have read Islamic poetry. She could only guess. "Was she very beautiful?"

"I'm afraid you impute too good of a motive to me. I learned it for no woman." Djaq chose not to pursue that topic, but she knew Robin would be interested. Gisborne continued his thought: "But your poet was right about one thing. Reality does offer nothing but imperfection 

and failure, if you remain passive. Those who have ambitions, however, take matters into their own hands."

"Life is imperfect, but that should make you respect and love it. Cherish the good things—not inspire you to dominate." Guy did not respond. Djaq pressed him further. "But the woman this potion is for, you do love her?" She could tell by his expression that he had strong feelings where this "woman" was concerned. Djaq knew it was Marian. It could be no one else. "If you can't win her fairly, you should leave her be. It will only be a torture to you both." He listened, but did not respond directly to her imperative.

"Just remember", he said as he uncrossed his arms, "that you'll be disappointing me if you fail." He started for the door, but before he left he added, "I will be back in a few hours—have it ready."

"I can't guarantee its success—I don't have all the ingredients."

"Do your best, I'll let you know if it satisfies me." With that he shut the door and was gone. There was no choice, she had to provide something to Gisborne, but what form that concoction would take was up to her. She wasn't about to sacrifice Marian to the Nottingham lot.

_LOCKSLEY_

"Hello there!" Marian shouted to Guy's steward. He turned to face her.

"Lady Marian. Sir Guy is not—

"Home? Good. I wanted to surprise him by helping get this place into good order."

"Thank you, but that's really not necessary."

"I beg to differ. The laundry was a mess when I was here this morning. This good woman", she said as she signaled a heavily shrouded Much, "does the laundering at Knighton. She's quite good, and efficient. At least let her help organize your efforts." The steward's resolve weakened.

"Alright. Let me tell the other women." He walked towards the well. Much was amazed that Marian convinced him. He walked closer to Marian so that he could whisper:

"Marian, even if I manage to rummage through all the laundry in Locksley, do you really think Sir Guy was dumb enough not to burn the costume?" She stared, only raising one eyebrow.

"Right." The steward was returning, Much got back into character. Marian leaned close.

"Much, I'll keep him occupied. Work quickly." Much followed the signaling steward. He took his place next to the other laundresses. It was embarrassing, but only Marian had to witness the degradation.

"Hello ladies!" He said squeakily, trying to imitate a woman's voice. They didn't even look up form their work. Most of the items were servants' clothing and blankets. Much was surprised to find no leather. Maybe Sir Guy took care of that himself? Much scanned the stack more closely. Among some lighter shaded linens and bed clothes, he noticed a more brightly colored, Turkish style garment. He hadn't imagined it would be so easy to find. It matched the pattern of the missing shred perfectly. He looked up from the pile and nodded towards Marian who was still busy occupying the steward. Marian noticed the nod and quickly collected Much.

"I hope she has been of help, steward. Oh, please tell Sir Guy not to be late." The steward bowed and returned to his duties. Once the two were safely out of Locksley and back on the road, Marian stopped Much.

"You have to go tell Robin. Djaq must be in the castle. I am going to Nottingham to see what else I can uncover."

"Marian, shouldn't I go with you?"

"No. I will be safe there. But I'm not certain you would be." He nodded and headed toward Sherwood. Marian was determined to have an audience with Djaq.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Thanks for reading all. Sorry this chapter has been so late in coming—I have been swamped with work. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 6

_NOTTINGHAM_

It wasn't difficult for Marian to be admitted in the castle. The "Saracen" had allegedly been transported and there was no longer any danger. That, and she brought a bushel of apples for the Sheriff. He was an aficionado of the celebrated fruit as well as Guy. She had to be careful, though, not to appear too suspicious. A guard escorted her to the great hall where Vasey was handling some business.

"A visitor? Marian! How nice to see you." He said with a sneer. He noticed the apples. "Gifts?" he craned his neck to see over her shoulder, "there isn't an army of Greeks following you is there?" He laughed at his own joke and disburdened Marian.

"We had an excess at Knighton, and I thought you might appreciate them."

"I'm sure you did, my dear", he said as he took a bite, "much better than Locksley apples, I can tell you that." She started to move for the exit, she needed to locate Djaq quickly. "Hold on a moment, Marian, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes, m'lord?" He couldn't possibly have guessed her true purpose in coming.

"Do you believe in love?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know flowers, gifts and sentimental ballads, all that courtly nonsense."

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

"I mean, do you believe any two people can ever truly love one another?" She was greatly disturbed by the subject matter, given the inquisitor, but didn't let it show. She responded as though she were repeating memorized passages of Homer to her father.

"I believe, Sheriff, that two people can love each other."

"I thought you might say that. So marriage, then, would be a bond of love?" He said as he moved back to his chair.

"Under ideal circumstances, yes."

"There is your pragmatic mind shinning though the rubbish. So you allow that there can be non-ideal cases?"

"Of course."

"What if only half the pair was in love, would that still be an ideal case?" He took another apple from the basket. She understood to him and what he referred.

"No, you misunderstand me. For a couple to be in love, both parties must be engaged equally. That would be an ideal environment for marriage." Marian was surprised at the legalistic way in which she rehearsed cherished beliefs.

"What if the playing field could be leveled?" Marian didn't respond, "You are dumb? Well I will answer for you." He got up again. "I know that you love to provide charity to the peasants. You like to redistribute wealth."

"Yes I do. Those blessed with great wealth and status have a duty to assist those in less favorable conditions." Marian wasn't sure of the Sheriff's intent, but she knew his argument would lead to some valid, but untrue conclusion.

"You, Marian, are blessed with more than just wealth." He drew uncomfortably close. "You also have beauty and charm, when you are silent anyway." He turned away from her. She stared at him, hands folded impatiently behind his back. "Well", he said, turning around abruptly, "Don't you think this resource ought to be redistributed as well? Make love a fair game and all that?" She was dumbfounded for a moment.

"Sheriff, one's ability to inspire love cannot be quantified, like wealth."

"We'll have to agree to disagree, my friend. I think it is not only advisable, but _just_, one of your favorite words, for the love-poor to tip the scales in their favor."

"I'd love to continue this debate, m'lord, but I would like to visit some people in the village. I have a dinner engagement this evening, so I must be quick."

"Yes, wouldn't want to disappoint Gisborne, would we?" Marian made a light bow and left the room. She quickly made her way through the corridors closest to the great hall. She knew they wouldn't have kept Djaq in the dungeon. It was too easy of a location to uncover and, if they only meant to punish her, they would have hanged her publicly by now. They were using her for something. Several unusual noises in a room at the end of an otherwise silent corridor attracted Marian's attention. When she came close to the door, she was interrupted by one of the Sheriff's guards.

"Guard, if you will excuse me, I would like to be admitted to this room."

"And why should I do that?" A familiar voice asked. She leaned close to guard and whispered.

"Robin?! What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, love, looking for Djaq." One of Gisborne's guards was approaching. "Marian, Gisborne is around here somewhere, you need to leave,"

"Robin I—

"Marain, please, I have this taken care of." She unwillingly acquiesced, jeopardizing her position in the castle was inadvisable and tipping off Gisborne could spell trouble for her father.

"Alright, but please let me know if you find her." Robin smiled, he could see that she genuinely cared about Djaq. She quickly headed for the exit of the castle. Robin and Much continued their search for Djaq's room, they followed Guy's guards.

Djaq poured some of the mixture she had just finished into the water dish of one fo the Sheriff's sparrows he had provided for testing. She took the female sparrow form its cage (the two birds always fought) and placed it inside the belligerent bird's cage. It immediately became amiable, cooing and affectionate. It had worked. Djaq was deeply concerned, but couldn't help feeling pride at her achievement.

Suddenly, two guards muscled their way into the room. She was startled and nearly dropped the potion. One of the guards had a familiar gait. He withdrew his helmet, revealing the smiling face of Much.

"Much?!" She almost yelled.

"And Robin," Robin said as he withdrew his helmet. Djaq was overjoyed—they had come for her. Robin caught sight of the vial in her hand. "What's that?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

"A love potion." She replied. Robin suppressed a laugh, Much stared—he was always the most quick to believe.

"Does it work?" was Robin's next question.

"Yes," she replied seriously. "And Gisborne intends to use it on Marian."

"What?" Robin hissed.

"He said as much to me earlier." She paused and looked deeply into Robin's eyes. "I have to destroy it."

"No!", Much interjected, "Gisborne would kill you."

"It's a chance I have to take."

"No," Robin stopped her, "just come back with us." They could hear footsteps.

"It's too late." She said.

"What about Marian?" Robin asked. Djaq looked down at Robin's boots, she was thinking intently. As her eyes lowered, she noticed another empty vial on the table. She quickly grabbed it and filled it with a strange solution.

"I'll give Gisborne the real thing." Djaq said as she slid the vial into Robin's hand.

"And I'll switch it with the fake—good thinking." She smiled, happy that Robin was so clever.

"What about you?" Much asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. I have to ensure that these two can never harm anyone with this again." With that Guy stormed in.

"Where is it?" Djaq held up the vial.

"Does it work?" She nodded.

"Show me," Gisborne insisted. She demonstrated using two other birds the Sheriff had given her.

"Well done." She handed him the vial. He slipped it into a small pouch hanging from his belt.

"May I go now?" She asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Not until I have proof of its effects on a woman." For a moment, Robin honestly feared he would force Djaq to take it, but he thankfully did not.

"Sir Guy," she gently held his bandaged arm to keep him from turning away, "I was to be given safe passage back to my home." She said it so sincerely that Robin almost believed her.

"We'll talk later." Gisborne said as her jerked himself free and immeditaley collided with one of his "guards". Robin was quite a prestidigitator and easily switched the vials. Guy, being an irate man, failed to notice the switch opting instead for vitriol: "Keep out of my way 

fool!" Robin carefully slipped the real thing back into Djaq's hand. The two followed Guy form the room and quietly slipped away unnoticed. Robin had to get to Marian.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, things got a little crazy at the university lol. There will probably be several more chapters of increasing insanity. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

Chapter 7

_KNIGHTON_

The shadows were getting longer and the sun was lower in the sky. Marian expected Guy at any minute. She had just finished dressing for the evening. She decided to wear a long, simple green dress that just barely revealed her shoulders. Her mind wandered as she brushed her hair—she kept thinking of the Sheriff's strange conversation. A light rap at her window immediately captured her attention.

"Robin…did you get Djaq?" She said as she knelt down by the window. Robin was clearly in a hurry.

"No. Sir Guy isn't here yet is he?"

"No, what happened?"

"I have no time to explain, but I have to ask you to do something for Djaq."

"Name it." Robin was impressed with Marian's courage.

"You're not going to believe me, but Gisborne is going to try to drug you tonight…with a love potion."

"A what?" Marian tried to sound amused, but the Sheriff's peculiar remarks earlier in the day had prepared her for something of the kind.

"I've seen it work. But that's not the point. Much and I have switched it." Marian looked confused, Robin continued his explanation—it clearly pained him to finish his request: "You need to pretend that it works. Djaq's life hangs in the balance." They both heard a horse arrive in the courtyard. "Marian, I have to go." Before he slid away, Robin added, "Just don't overplay it." Marian did not like being given orders, but there was little time to make a rebuttal. She heard voices in the dining room. It was time to make her entrance.

She strode quickly, but smoothly down the stairs. He father smiled up at her; Guy stared in obvious admiration. Marian was keenly aware of his piercing blue eyes. In a different world, his favor might have brought her pleasure, but, under the circumstances, she could only think of her distaste for her admirer. Nevertheless, she was flattered, though she would never own it to herself.

"Lady Marian," Guy said with a slight bow, "You look …beautiful".

"I thank you Sir Guy," she replied cordially. Guy began to offer her his arm, but Marian quickly took her father's instead. Guy ignored the slight. The small party moved toward the table. Marian took a seat across from Guy, her father sat at the head of the table. The meal was a light summer one consisting largely of cold meat, cheese, fruit and bread.

"Sir Guy," Edward began, "has your arm mended?"

"It is fine, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it; a close friend of mind once took a fever from a wound like that." Edward finished.

"Yes, I have a good physician. I do appreciate your concern." Guy took a drink of his wine. He wished to dispel thoughts of Nottingham's special guest. He found it strange and wholly unpleasant how completely he Saracen woman had affected his conscience.

"Guy, you really should be more careful. Nottingham would be very boring without you." Marian said with a slight smile. Guy wasn't sure how he should take the comment.

"You need to find yourself a wife, Sir Guy. She would take better care of you." Edward said as he sliced more bread. Marian was a little agitated by her father's choice of subject.

"Very true. It is one of my chief aims." Guy said as he looked directly at Marian.

Much to Marian's delight, the subjects of conversation wandered to less charged topics such as horses and agriculture. After an hour or more, the maid came and removed the remaining plates and brought the apple tart Marian had baked herself. Marian stood and served her father and Guy a piece. Just as she sat back down, Guy spoke.

"You've gone through all this trouble for me, Marian, he said as he rose from his chair. "I thought I would do something for you." He walked to the sideboard where an unfamiliar bottle of wine stood. "It is imported from France."

"Sir Guy, you shouldn't--

"Marian, it is the least I can do to thank my beautiful hostess." Edward was disturbed by the slightly more passionate tone Guy was using with his daughter. Guy returned to the table and first poured Edward a glass. Marian watched him closely. He came to Marian's glass. He stood behind her chair—his wide shoulders partially eclipsed the remaining rays of light shimmering through the window. He took Marian's glass and drew it out of her sight. When he replaced her glass she noticed that the color was slightly different from that in her father's glass. Was he really trying to drug her? She had to take a chance and trust Robin. She took a full drink from the cup. Guy watched her intently.

Marian had no idea how quickly such a potion was supposed to act, but she felt no change. It was just starting to get dark. Marian could see that Guy was getting anxious; he was clearly waiting for it to work. She had to do something.

"Sir Guy," she said as she looked straight into his eyes. It seems so pleasant out." Edward interrupted.

"Yes, a perfect summer evening."

"I think I shall take a walk." Marian said. Before she rose, Guy entreated her.

"May I accompany you?"

"Of course," she said, as though that was her intent all along. Edward started to follow the two. Marian looked back at him—a look that communicated clearly that she would like to be alone. Edward understood, but was, for the first time, genuinely concerned about her being alone with Sir Guy. She wasn't acting like herself.

Marian leaned on Guy's arm. He was clearly enjoying his burden. "Guy, it's strange, I've never felt so—

"Comfortable?" Marian laughed a little.

"I was thinking _happy_" Guy looked at her with a puzzled, but pleased expression. She stopped him. "I can see that you are confused. It's more than just "happy". Maybe it is this beautiful evening, but, being here with you, makes my heart…"she moved her hand to his shoulder, "pound". He took her hand gently and drew it to his lips.

"Marian," he said, still holding her hand, "you don't know how happy this makes me." He kissed her fingers tenderly. Marian felt a pang of guilt, but quickly remembered that this man had just attempted to drug her.

"I'm glad, Sir Guy, that you feel the same." She hated herself for enjoying the manipulation, but she was angry. "I've never met a man as powerful, as talented, as attractive as you."

"What about Robin Hood? He once stirred your heart."

"Why would I want that boy, when I can have a man?" Guy smiled at her. That's exactly the sort of thing he had hoped to hear.

"Marian…" She slipped her hand out of his, and clasped Guy's other hand. She imitated his gesture and drew his hand to her lips. Before she kissed it, she thought of the things she knew he had done, things she had seen him do. He was a killer, a cold blooded killer and she was going to kiss his hand. Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she mastered them. If anything, 

the momentary hesitation only made her false kiss more fervent. She looked back into his eyes. She half expected him to propose, but he only leaned closer. He clearly assumed she meant to shower him with greater affections.

"Marian!" Edward shouted from the courtyard. Guy was obviously annoyed.

"I'm coming father. Guy, I apologize, but I must return to my father. His eyesight isn't as sharp as it once was, so he relies on me to read to him."

"Of course."

"Will you be in Nottingham in the morning?"

"Yes, as usual."

"May I come call on you?"

"Nothing could make me happier." It was clear Marian's father was not interested in allowing them to continue their conversation, so Guy began to make his way toward the stables. She held his hand.

"Guy, don't keep me waiting." He smiled.

"I would never wish to be guilty of that." Guy replied. Marian walked back towards the courtyard; Edward was still standing in the doorway.

"Marian, is everything all right?"

"Of course, father. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Gisborne wasn't giving you any trouble?"

"No. It was just a friendly conversation." Edward frowned. He found it very difficult to guide Marian in matters of romance. It was at times like this that he missed his deceased wife the most.

"Please, be careful. If you have feelings for Sir Guy you should—

"Father, you do not understand."

"I understand what I saw Marian." Marian was angry at herself for behaving in the manner she did, but it was necessary and she knew her father wouldn't be able to understand it. He could accept her martial nature, he could accept that she fought, but she knew he would never be able to accept the way she used her "feminine charms".

"Perhaps I was too free, father, I will be more prudent in the future." She squeezed past him and climbed the stairs to her room. She prayed that her playacting had bought Djaq some time.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. This installment was broken in to two chapters. It is totally wacky I know, but it will have a point! I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 8

_SHERWOOD_

Robin sat by the spent fire twirling a flower between his thumb and forefinger.

"If the potion works", Will began, "I wonder what that was for."

"I don't know, Will, but I'm thinking it might still come in handy." He slipped the delicate flower back into its pouch.

"Master, you honestly told Marian to play along with Gisborne?" Much asked when he returned to the fire.

"Much, Marian can handle herself." Robin replied, with a little less confidence than usual.

"Yeah, but can she handle Guy?" Allan cynically added.

"I don't know why we sit around asking question, we should go to Nottingham and bust Djaq out of there!" Little John added with his usual directness.

"Everyone needs to calm down. Djaq asked me to give her some time and I am." Robin said with finality.

"Well, I don't like that plan one bit." Much said.

"We can at least visit Marian and see if she's alright." Will offered. Robin nodded his approval.

_NOTTINGHAM_

"So, Gisborne, how'd it go?" The Sheriff asked in an affected tone.

"Marian was…more receptive than usual." Guy replied.

"Marvelous! So did you pop the question?"

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Vasey clapped Gisborne's right shoulder, "strike while the iron is hot and all that."

"Her father didn't seem very pleased."

"You've got to be kidding me," Vasey said derisively, "we go through all the trouble of concocting a magic love potion and you're going to let daddy stop you!?"

"No, it just may take more time than I had originally anticipated." Guy was slightly irritated.

"Well, we just need to up the dosage—make it impossible for her to be influenced by her father." Suddenly, the doors to the great hall were pushed open. A sheepish guard stepped inside.

"M'lord, the prisoner wants to see you….both of you." Guy glanced at Vasey.

"I hope the pleading is good this time." The two followed the guard out of the room to Djaq's chamber. Vasey signaled for the guard to wait outside the door. He felt confident in his security with Gisborne present.

"Well, my dear", Vasey began, "how have you been?"

"Did it work?" Djaq asked, ignoring Vasey and looking squarely at Gisborne.

"Yes, very well." There was no hint of remorse in his voice—not that she could detect. It made her feel like goading him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now you have an advantage over the attractive men." Gisborne looked slightly taken aback, and angry, his pride had been wounded.

"Don't be ridiculous, silly woman, Gisborne is as handsome as they come." Vasey interjected. Guy now felt a curious mix of anger, pride and disgust. He just sighed and turned away. Djaq smiled.

"I know he is, Sheriff." Djaq replied almost solemnly. Gisborne turned to look at her. Her meaning was now clear to him. He felt a brief pang of remorse. The Sheriff was becoming agitated.

"Enough of these lingering looks." Vasey interrupted. He moved over to Gisborne and waved a hand in front of his face. "Gisborne? Did you forget? You want Marian remember? Mar-i-an." He accented each syllable to emphasize his point. He abruptly turned form Gisborne and stared straight into Dajq's eyes. She wasn't afraid of the smaller man, but there was an energy and tenacity in his eyes that drained her own. "Now, get on with the pleading. You want your freedom now, right?"

"Yes, I have done everything you have asked."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I'm not going to be able to be so faithful to our contract." Vasey smiled maliciously.

"I thought you might say that," Djaq replied.

"Perceptive girl. Isn't she brilliant Gizzy?" Guy made no response.

"Which is why I've made this." Djaq produced a vial with a rose colored, transparent substance. Vasey and Guy stared at it. "It is an antidote--to the love potion."

"Why on earth would we want that?" Guy asked.

"Don't be an idiot, Gisborne, an antidote would be excellent leverage. Not to mention, it would protect us from any…mishaps." Vasey explained.

"Yes, and, were you to take it", Djaq said looking at Guy, "you could drink the love potion yourself with no ill effect." Guy raised an eyebrow. "It would double the power of the potion's effect on another."

"Fantastic!" The Sheriff clapped his hands together. "Just what we were looking for. Well, it's time for me to get my afternoon nap."

"Excuse me? Won't you set me free?"

"I'll sleep on it." Vasey said insidiously and left the room. Djaq looked forlornly at Sir Guy. He wanted to let her go to ease his conscience, but he also knew it was a practical impossibility. She was far too valuable.

"Should I drink it now?" He asked. Djaq almost felt guilty when she nodded her assent. Guy swallowed the tincture lioke a shot and handed her the vial.

"Wait a few moments, for it to take full effect." Djaq informed him. Guy began to feel dizzy, disoriented. He started to lose his balance and instinctively grabbed on to Djaq's shoulder for support. She clutched his right shoulder to keep him from falling. She began to fear she'd overdosed him. In moments, though, he collected himself and drew back to his full height. He stared at Djaq and strange feelings crowded his mind. It was as though everything he'd ever wanted ever enjoyed was standing right before him. He was quickly losing his cool, rational control. Only Marian had ever made him feel that way, but her image was quickly being replaced by a short haired Saracen woman with soulful eyes. "Are you alright?" She queried.

"I'm well. How could I be otherwise in your presence?" Djaq was convinced the potion had worked. She repeated to herself that it was the only method of escape.

"Gisborne—

"Call me Guy." He stepped closer. She looked up into his eyes. The brooding look had been replaced by a passionate, obsessive one that was at once intriguing and frightening. Djaq began to fear that he might be even _less _pliable in his current state.

"Guy, please, take me away from here."

"Anything, my love, but kiss me first." He leaned close, but Djaq stepped back.

"After we are away from here." Djaq said. He smiled roguishly.

"As you wish." Guy walked over to the guard. "The prisoner is coming with me. In form the Sheriff." It was an unenviable task. Before the soldier could leave the room, another stepped in.

"Sir Guy, Lady Marian is here to see you." Djaq sharply drew in a breath. She hadn't expected a visit from Marian.

"I will be back shortly." Guy said to Djaq.

"Hurry." She added. Guy walked away swiftly, spurs clanking down the hall.

To be continue…


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be (probably 4-5). Things will get crazier before they get resolved though, lol._

Chapter 9

_KNIGHTON_

"Edward! Where are you going?" Robin shouted as he stepped in front of the elder gentleman's horse.

"To Nottingham, Robin."

"Is there a problem?" Much interjected. Edward turned to face him.

"Yes, Marian just left for the castle—despite my protestations."

"Marian's in Nottingham?" Robin asked.

"Yes, well, I hope." Edward answered.

"You hope? Would she lie to you?" Much asked with a hint of a smile. He was beginning to get concerned.

"In her present state, I'm not so sure." Edward replied. Robin felt his heart rate increase.

"Current state? What on earth are you talking about?" Robin asked, smiling. He was hiding his unease.

"Last night, when Sir Guy was here, Marian was not…she was not herself." Robin remembered his brief conversation with Marian. "_Marian", _he thought, "_I begged you not to overplay it."_ Edward continued his narrative. "I think she's become quite…taken with Sir Guy." Edward chose his words carefully, he didn't want to give anyone a false impression of Marian's character, but he wasn't about to lie to his old friends. "I'm afraid she shouldn't be alone with him." For a moment, Robin doubted whether or not he'd correctly switched the potions, but he trusted Djaq and himself.

"Sir Edward, Marian is an intelligent woman; she can take care of herself." Robin assured.

"Robin, she's my only daughter. It's my duty to see that she's safe."

"Indeed, but let Much and I handle this. We'll give her your message." Robin returned.

"Robin, you can't go to Nottingham—you'll be seen and hanged!" Robin smiled at Edward's speech.

"You don't need to worry about us. Trust us." Edward waited a few moments; he was debating whether or not to acquiesce.

"Alright, Robin. Tell her I need to speak with her immediately." Edward slid from his horse's back and headed back towards his house. He planned his speech to Marian trying to imagine what his wife might have said. Once Edward was out of earshot, Much approached Robin.

"You don't think Gisborne would really…take advantage of Marian do you Robin?" He said in a half-whisper.

"I don't know. Image is everything to that man. If other nobles discovered that he engaged in an illicit liaison with a nobleman's daughter it could be bad for him." Robin suddenly laughed and clapped Much on the shoulder. "You should really be asking "would Marian _let_ him take advantage of her" and the answer to that is a definite _no_." Much seemed slightly mollified.

"I guess we go to Nottingham then?"

"Yes." The two headed back to the forest for their horses.

_NOTTINGHAM_

Marian waited patiently in the great hall for Sir Guy. He was usually never late when it came to her. Just as she began to pace, Guy entered the room.

"Lady Marian," he began formally, "what brings you here?" Marian was more than a little confused. Less than 12 hours earlier, Guy had insisted that he'd never like to keep her waiting. Had he caught on to her charade? Or, perhaps, once he believed his reward captured, would he less fervently pursue it?

"I came to see you, of course." Guy hesitated and furrowed his brow.

"Oh, of course. We", he paused while he descended the staircase, "discussed that last evening."

"Yes, we did." Guy stared back at her—examining her as though he'd never seen her before. He slowly approached her with his hand clenched tightly on the hilt of his sword to prevent it from encumbering his gait. Guy's thoughts were less dominated by Djaq the further he was from her.

"I apologize—I wasn't expecting you."

"It's alright."

"Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I was wondering whether or not you'd give me a tour of the castle." Guy laughed at her request.

"You've been her dozens of times. I doubt there is anything new I could show you." He seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Guy," she started in her most coquettish voice, "I'm sure there are things I haven't seen." Guy wasn't given a chance to respond, a guard abruptly entered the room.

"Sir Guy, the prisoner is ready for transport." Guy turned to face the guard. Djaq, of course, Djaq, he had to be with her. He walked away from Marian towards the guard. "Where would you like us to take her?"

"Never mind that, I'll take her myself."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone!" He barked. He stalked back towards Marian. "We'll have to finish this conversation later." Guy was quickly losing touch with his rational faculties. Marian was standing right in front of him, but he wanted to be with the prisoner—more than anything else in the world. His head was beginning to pound and a sudden feeling of weakness overtook him. He unconsciously leaned forward and instinctively held Marian's shoulder to regain his balance.

"Guy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He collected himself and walked away. As he left the room, Vasey intercepted him.

"Taking the prisoner to Locksley, eh Gisborne? Good thinking. No doubt Hood will be trying to infiltrate the castle to rescue his beloved Saracen." The Sheriff noticed the apprehension in Guy's expression. "Oh, perhaps you're taking her there for entertainment?" He smiled maliciously, "well have fun." Guy was suddenly disgusted at himself and the Sheriff and his expression showed it.

"M'lord." He said with a slight bow and exited the room.

"Ah! Marian, what a pleasant surprise!" Vasey smiled as he always did when presented with an opportunity to mentally torture someone. "You seem a little depressed." Marian looked down, she was, but not for any of the reasons the Sheriff was about o assert. "Oh, I see, your man isn't spending enough time with you. Such is the pain of a relationship, my dear." He walked over to a bowl of nuts on the long table in the center of the room. "Women should get used to spending time alone—their husbands have to find ways to support them, broods of children and their entertainments." Marian was becoming increasingly angry—she knew that's 

exactly why the Sheriff was giving her this speech. She wondered how much of it he actually believed.

"I assure you, I'm quite alright."

"Now there was a hint of anger there. Wait, no, jealousy." He said as he inspected her eyes. "You fear that your dear Sir Guy has found another, more interesting woman"? He finished. "Well", he said as he circled her and approached her right ear, "That's what happens when you dangle a carrot in front of a horse too long, Marian, he finds apples instead." Marian abruptly drew away from him.

"You misunderstand me, Sheriff." Marian replied. Vasey projected an air of disinterested nonchalance, but he was beginning to wonder at Gisborne's motives for moving the prisoner. He signaled for a guard to follow his lieutenant.

"I wouldn't worry, he really only has eyes for you—heaven knows why." Marian curtseyed and left the room.

Guy took Djaq gently by the hand and began to lead her to the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To my home." He replied. Djaq analyzed the situation. Would it be better to make a break now, or once they were at Locksley? The Castle was heavily guarded, but Locksley would undoubtedly be heavily manned as well. She had to get him alone—she preferred those odds. She hadn't been focusing on their route and she tripped on the first step of a narrow staircase. She collided with Guy; he held her strongly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Her precarious position forced her to grip Guy's left forearm. She felt him shudder slightly—she'd forgotten about his gash. "Your arm?"

"It's nothing." He more slowly guided her down the staircase. "My men have prepared horses. You will ride beside me." Even though he was under the influence of a powerful drug, Guy noticed Djaq was apprehensive. "There's no need to be concerned, I'll protect you."

"Of course." She smiled a little. She had to work fast; she had given Guy far more of the potion than she should have, but she knew, from observing the Sheriff's birds, that it was only a matter of time before he came to his senses.

Marian rushed back to her horse. She knew that Guy must have Djaq, but why would he take her form the castle? She couldn't understand what was happening. A light tap on her shoulder alerted her to Robin's presence.

"Robin, I think Gisborne might have Djaq."

"What?"

"He didn't stay to speak with me and he spoke to the guard about moving a prisoner."

"He didn't want to talk to you? Even after your theatrics last night?" Robin smiled.

"Your father was very upset, Marian, what did you do?" Much said, with disapproval in his voice.

"It's none of your business, but I did nothing I should be ashamed of."

"You need to go back to Knighton, Marian." Robin interjected.

"I need to follow Gisborne."

"No, you have to see your father and if Gisborne saw you, what on earth would he think?"

"He'd think I couldn't stand to be away from him."

"Marian, promise me, you'll go to Edward." Marian stared at him, but finally acquiesced.

"I promise." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Will.

"Robin", he began, "I just saw Gisborne leaving with Djaq and a whole slew of soldiers".

"I was right!" Marian shouted. "We need to follow."

"No," Robin commanded, "we wait for nightfall. If they are going to Locksley we can more easily rescue Djaq by infiltrating the manor. It will be simpler and safer than ambushing a whole squad of soldiers." Robin's men nodded. Marian fulfilled her promise and headed toward Knighton. The Nightwatchman, however, hadn't made any promises.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Thanks again for reading. I think there will only be a couple more chapters after this. Hope you enjoy!_

Ch. 10

_LOCKSLEY_

Djaq stared at her plate of food. It was a beautifully made meal, but she had no appetite. She smiled briefly, thinking of Much. "_He would never lose his appetite"_, she thought. She looked across the table at her amorous dinner companion. He held her gaze—misinterpreting the melancholic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. My servant should have prepared something from your country." Guy rose from his chair. "I will have a word with him now."

"No!" Djaq interrupted. "I'm just not hungry." She rose as he approached. Djaq had never taken full notice of their height differential. Gisborne was nearly a foot taller. She wasn't afraid, but he seemed more imposing than before. Her feeling of apprehension was intensified by the knowledge that the potion was unpredictable—it could wear off at any time. Gisborne suddenly ran his gloveless hand over her hair. He smiled.

"Did Hood ask you to shear your hair like a stable boy?" Djaq was slightly irritated at the comment.

"No it is practical."

"Practical?" He laughed in a half derisive , but not unpleasant tone. "It is a great punishment for a woman to have her hair cut in England. I must confess, though, on you", he stooped low to reach her lips, "I think I like it." Their kiss was interrupted by a soldier barging in the door.

"Sir Guy, sorry for interruptin'—

"Just get on with it," Guy replied.

"A few of the guards said someone was sneaking' around outside. They thought it looked like the Nightwatchman."

"What!? Assemble the guard, wait for me in the courtyard." Guy turned to Djaq. "I'll return soon. If there is anything you might want, ask the steward and he'll get it for you." With that, Guy clutched the hilt of his blade and fled from the room. _"The Nightwatchman?"_, Djaq thought, "_what on earth is Marian doing here!?". _Djaq moved quickly to one of the windows in 

the spacious dining hall and searched for any sign of the Nightwatchman. It was late in the day, the sun was about to set, but she couldn't see Marian anywhere.

"Djaq!" A voice below the window whispered.

"Marian!" Djaq quickly dropped her voice; she knew Guy's guards weren't far off. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

"Really? Who will rescue you?" Djaq nodded in the direction of some guards in the distance near the stables. "Guy is out with his soldiers searching for you now."

"You sound like Robin. Don't worry, Guy's men are fools, we can make this escape cleanly and quickly if you come with me now." It was a tempting offer.

"Marian, I can't leave yet."

"Why ever not?"

"I can handle Gisborne, but if we're captured by the soldiers, they will find this," Djaq pulled a scroll from under her jacket. "It is the formula for that awful potion."

"You used it on Sir Guy didn't you?"

"The potion? Yes."

"No wonder he was so cold to me today." Djaq was a little surprised.

"Marian, you're not jealous are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I was only curious." They both heard footsteps approaching. "Just burn the scroll and follow me."

"I can't, we need to keep it."

"Why!?"

"Because this is most certainly not the only copy of these instructions. It is unwise to destroy our only means of understanding or combating such a terrible thing." Guards were fast approaching. "Marian you must run. If Gisborne finds you—just go, I can save myself." Against her better judgment, Marian fled Locksley. She couldn't combat that many soldiers on her own.

Marian just barely escaped Gisborne's guards. Either they were getting better or she was getting sloppy. She ran in to Robin moments after exiting the Locksley premises.

"Marian! You promised you'd return home." Robin shouted.

"The Nightwatchman had business. Gisborne's got Djaq in the great hall." Robin halted his lecture to get further intelligence.

"Is she in any danger?"

"No, in fact, she has Guy eating out of her hand. She gave him some of the potion." Allan smiled.

"That's really clever!" Allan added. Will and Much didn't look so amused.

"She refused to leave with me. She was afraid we'd get captured along with the fprmula for the potion." Marian explained.

"She was right, you two never would have made it, it's a miracle you did young lady." Robin said with a smile. "Thanks to you, we know exactly where to go. We'll take it from here." Marian was annoyed, but she couldn't leave her father any longer.

"Be careful Robin, Guy's guards are on high alert."

"I apologize for that interruption." Guy said as he shut the door to the hall.

"Was your search successful?" Djaq asked.

"If he's out there, my men will find him." Guy was more alert and less confused. The potion was wearing off. Time was running out, Djaq knew she had to make her move.

"It's for the best; you shouldn't do any fighting with your arm in that condition." She came up close to him and gently laid her hand on his left arm. He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. While Guy was thus occupied, Djaq slid her right hand slowly down Guy's right arm and smoothly took hold of the hilt of his broad sword, he didn't notice, but he suddenly pulled away.

"You are so still," he said finally.

"I'm not used to this sort of attention." Djaq replied as Guy poured himself another goblet of wine. Djaq could see that he was unsure of himself. There was no doubt that the potion was losing its potency.

"I'm surprised, a woman of your beauty?" He laughed. "I've forgotten you live like a man in the forest. Or, perhaps, Turkish men don't know how to woo a woman?" The last words were spoken in a low tone. Djaq bristled at the comment and nearly laughed. Sir Guy was hardly a great romancer himself. She had to admit, though, Gisborne had his charm.

"They talk less" she replied shortly. Gisborne smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently drew her nearer to himself.

"We should talk less then." He leaned close for a kiss, but Djaq turned her head at the last moment; he kissed her cheek instead. Guy interpreted the act as one of maiden shyness—not disapprobation. Djaq needed the opportunity to take hold of the sword once again. Once she had hold of the weapon, a familiar voice interrupted the unlikely lovers.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt," Robin was perched on the window, a huge grin spreading across his face, "go ahead."

"Hood!" Gisborne still had his arm around Djaq, but his grip was abruptly broken when she pulled his sword from its scabbard. She held the point up to his chin. He looked shocked. Guy almost laughed at the sight of the petite woman holding the immense sword, but the severity of the situation prevented him.

"Not used to Saracen wooing?" Robin laughed. "_How long had he been there?"_ Guy thought. Djaq backed slowly away. Guy didn't make a move—Allan and Will had bows trained on him. Once Hood and company were out the window, Guy called the guards. They had no hope of catching the outlaws under the cover of darkness though. Guy threw his amphora of wine to the floor in rage. The potion was wearing off rapidly now, after the introduction of so much adrenalin.

Once safely outside of Locksley, Djaq searched for the scroll beneath her jacket. She pulled out the document and quickly scanned it.

"Robin! The formula, it's not right!" She passed the document to Much.

"It's a poem by Vasey!" He quickly perused it. "And it's rather rude at that!"

"What? Did Gisborne switch them?"

"No, I would have noticed."

"I don't know, you two were awfully close." Allan interjected.

"The Sheriff must have switched them. We have to go back to Nottingham." Djaq answered. Much couldn't suppress a deep sigh.

"All is not lost, Sir Guy." One of the Sheriff's guards said as he emerged from the door. "She doesn't have the right formula."

"You followed me?" Guy was irritated despite the good news.

"I think you should be happy that I had the presence of mind to recover it. You were so besotted she could have slit your throat and you wouldn't have noticed."

"You mean I should be thankful that the Sheriff had the presence of mind to order you to switch the copies."

Guy punched the table. "You don't look well, Sir Guy, you should rest. We can inform the Sheriff in the morning." It was true, he did not feel well. His head was swimming—not unlike after a heavy night of drinking. What troubled him most, though, was the increasingly unbearable pain in his left arm.

"At first light, we ride to Nottingham."

"Yes M'lord."

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	11. Chapter 11

_SHERWOOD_

It was quite late, or early, Much thought. He was really only sure that he wanted breakfast, but there was no time for that. The outlaws walked on in silence towards their camp. They needed to re-group before heading back to Nottingham.

"So," Allan began, "you and Sir Guy," the statement was directed at Djaq, and it was obvious what he wanted to know. Will looked agitated, Much was flustered Robin was just amused. Little John was disinterested and Djaq preferred not to talk.

"Hush up, Allan, she had to do it." Will offered. Djaq appreciated his effort, but wanted to defend herself.

"I know, I know. I'm just curious." Allan added. The group walked on in silence a few more paces.

"Allan", she began, "nothing happened…well nothing to speak of." Djaq immediately regretted her words. There was no need to volunteer more information—it would only create more questions. Still, she felt she had to make it clear that her evening with Gisborne was largely uneventful.

"I'm not bein' funny, but from where I was sittin' it looked like something to speak of." Djaq flushed despite her efforts to suppress the response. Her embarrassment was followed by a flash of anger. She resorted to one of her common, and usually fair, complaints, but woefully inappropriate given the situation: "If I were a man, I wouldn't be interrogated like this."

"If you were a bloke we'd be asking a whole different set of questions." Allan quipped. Little John couldn't suppress a laugh. Djaq realized her mistake and flushed further. Robin smiled.

"Alright, lads, leave her alone. It's not like she kissed him." Robin said. Suddenly all eyes were on Djaq again.

"No", she paused, "he kissed me." Djaq said the last words with a little too much enjoyment for Will. She enjoyed teasing them—to a certain extent.

"Why is it that any woman alone with Gisborne for more than five minutes ends up doing something…risqué?" Much said with some indignation as he recalled Edward's concern over Marian's actions towards Guy the night before.

"Relax, Much." Robin said with a smile, "she made it out safe and sound. That's all that really counts." Much was mostly mollified.

"Without the formula," Djaq added, suddenly grave. Will wanted to lift her spirits.

"We do still have this," Will produced the dried, rare flower from a pouch. Djaq took it and studied it.

"Yes, there was something about this in the original document."

"What's it for?" Allan asked.

"I'm not sure", she began, "but I think it was related to the antidote for the potion."

"There's an antidote?" Will asked.

"Yes, that's how I convinced Guy to drink it."

"So he's '_Guy_' now." Much said with some irritation. Much couldn't quite explain why he was so annoyed.

"Do you think we could use it to get the formula back?" Robin asked.

"Maybe…I don't know." They walked forward slowly; Djaq was still staring at the flower. "Yes! Now I remember. This flower is used to distill the antidote, but it's also the ingredient that preserves and stabilizes the others."

"What?" Much asked, now deeply confused.

"It means that the potion will dissolve without that ingredient." Will added. Djaq nodded.

"Like oil and vinegar?" Much pressed.

"Sort of. More like preserving meat. Without the salt, it goes rotten quickly. The potion, without this flower, will lose its potency very quickly." Djaq clarified.

"That's great; the Sheriff won't be able to do much without that flower then." Allan said.

"Yes, but with the formula he can always make more." Little John interjected.

"We just need to convince the Sheriff he needs this flower that badly", Robin concluded.

"Yes, and we have to do it soon, or he'll have a scribe make a copy." Will wisely noted.

"Yes", Djaq said, "it will take them some time to decipher some of the more obscure Arabic characters."

"It's settled, then. We go to Nottingham." Little John added emphatically.

"We have to find an opportune time and place for the negotiations, John", Robin said.

"Do you have a plan?" Much asked.

"I will." Robin finished with a little glibness.

_LOCKSLEY_

Dawn was fast approaching. Sir Guy's manservant tapped lightly at his master's chamber door to remind him of the time. Gisborne had no need for the wakeup call; however, because he'd never managed to truly fall asleep. His arm still pained him and his head was throbbing. He'd been lying face down, he realized, when he pushed himself up. He'd slept in his clothes too. He quickly ran his hands through his hair, but it stubbornly clung to his sweat soaked brow. He recalled Djaq's words about fever from a few nights prior. '_My wound was healing_", he thought to himself, "_how could I take a fever now_?'. There was another slight rap on the door.

"M'lord? Are you alright."

"Yes", he replied sternly, "prepare my horse." Guy rose shakily from his bed and buckled on his sword. He pushed through the door and towards the stairs. He suddenly doubted his ability to descend them. The room was beginning to spin. He clutched the railing to steady himself. He managed to stave off the swoon and made his way to the hall. One of the servants brought him his coat and a message.

"Who is it from?" He asked as he pulled on the heavy overcoat.

"Lady Marian's father, sir." Guy's expression was unguarded—he was very surprised. The servant handed him the note.

_Dear Sir Guy,_

_Would you do me the kindness of visiting Knighton this morning? There are a few matters I would like to discuss with you in private concerning Lady Marian._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Edward _

Guy couldn't help smirking. Marian had been rather affectionate, it was only natural that her father would want to ensure his daughter's safety and honor. Guy turned the sheet of vellum over and signaled for a quill. He quickly scrawled a response and sent the messenger on his way. Gisborne made his way to the courtyard and mounted his horse. Once he was seated, he felt very lightheaded and had to steady himself. He ignored the ailment and urged his hose forward.

_KNIGHTON_

"Father, you invited him here for a private meeting?!" Marian practically shouted as she held a small note in front of her.

"Marian that note is addressed to me." Edward replied. Marian sighed. She knew her father was trying to protect her, but it was hardly a private matter in her consideration.

"You misunderstood what took place that night, father." Edward searched her eyes.

"I believe you, but you must tell me, if you want to encourage Sir Guy, I'm more than willing to oblige, but there is a proper way to go about it."

"I understand that, father, but I am not ready to commit to marriage, or start on a path that might lead me there. Sir Guy is a…friend—I'd like to keep it that way." They shared a look, Edward knew about Marian and Robin's promises to one another. He wondered if she still had that vow dear, or if she simply did not approve of Sir Guy which seemed impossible given her attentions to him the evening before.

"Very well, I will tell him so when he comes." They both heard hoof beats in the courtyard. Marian smiled.

"Should I greet him, or would you like to speak in private?" Edward could tell she was gently mocking him.

"You should greet him." He replied. In moments, Sir Guy was standing in the door way. Edward signaled for him to enter.

"Marian", he said, his expression slightly puzzled, "I didn't expect to see you." She smiled.

"I was just leaving, Sir Guy, I'm sorry I can't stay to entertain you, but I promised a friend I would visit her this morning." She glanced in the direction of her father and slipped past Guy. Gisborne nodded to her as she passed. She noticed the tired, almost feverish look in his eyes. '_An after effect of the potion_?' she thought.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long myself," Gisborne added politely, "I'm needed in Nottingham." Edward feared what task the Sheriff had set him to now. Once Marian was a good distance away, Edward prepared to give the unpleasant speech to Guy.

"Sir Guy", he began, "last evening when you joined us for dinner," Guy crossed his arms and focused on Edward, "I'm afraid my daughter may have given you the wrong impression."

"Oh?" Sir Guy asked. Edward wondered how one syllable could sound so menacing.

"She treated you more like a", he searched for the word, "suitor than a friend and that was not her intention." Guy was visibly angry now, but it quickly abated.

"Sir Edward, you have no reason to fear for your daughter's safety in my presence," Guy misinterpreted Edward's speech as an attempt to protect Marian from herself--which it was, partly.

"I'm afraid I haven't communicated clearly, this is what Marian wants." Edward noticed Guy's fevered expression, he wasn't sure if it was anger or some affliction.

"I think Marian should be allowed to tell me such a thing herself." He said impatiently. He hadn't gone out of his way to visit Knighton to have Marian's poltroon of a father tell him to stay away from her. The rush of anger made him feel dizzier than before. He suddenly found himself wanting to lie down, but he'd rather sing to the Sheriff than collapse in front of Edward. He couldn't help it, though. Suddenly, Edward sounded very far away and the room was enveloped in darkness.

"Sir Guy!" Edward shouted as he tried to stop the taller man's fall. Edward was not strong enough to support him on his own, but he managed to soften Gisborne's descent to the floor. "Help!" He shouted out the door. Marian came running. She stared at the scene.

"What happened?" Marian knelt down to help. She held Gisborne's head in her lap as her father retrieved a pillow. She felt his forehead; he was clearly running a very high fever.

"I don't know. Is he alright?"

"No, he has a fever, a bad one." Edward looked very distressed. "The potion, it must be the potion." She almost shouted. Edward looked mortified.

"The potion??" Marian knew she would have some explaining to do.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! There will be several more chapters. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. Please enjoy._

Chapter 12

_NOTTINGHAM_

Vasey leapt from his chair and circled the guard who had just entered the room. The guard, the same he had sent to follow Guy the night before, remained mute.

"Well? Do you have anything to report, or are you just going to model that uniform?"

"M'lord, I'm waiting for Sir Guy."

"Does he plan to get her before twelfth night?" Vasey mocked.

"He was just behind me."

"Oh?" Vasey was becoming a little concerned, but didn't show it. "Just tell me the news; I'm sure Gizzy wouldn't mind." The guard shifted his weight.

"It's really his business." Vasey's patience snapped.

"Just tell me!" The guard jumped.

"Sir Guy was…importuned by the prisoner and she made an escape."

"Importuned?" Vasey felt like laughing, but he was far too angry for that. The guard was concerned by the long pause. "So, the Saracen girl "importuned" Gisborne, but we really mean she seduced him—am I right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. She had medical aid."

"She used the potion on Gisborne!?" Vasey shouted. "That clever wench!" The guard continued to listen, but the Sheriff was really just talking to himself. "It's a good thing I had you switch the documents." He said with a glance to the guard. He nodded. "Otherwise, I might be really angry right now." Vasey paced away. "I trust Gisborne has soldiers searching for the Saracen?"

"Yes, sir, but I fear Hood has eluded them."

"Hood? I'm surprised, I was convinced she would run to the port." He paced some more. "This could be a problem. I don't need Hood getting access to that potion—we'd have a little Cupid of Sherwood."

"She couldn't possibly remember the formula, sir." Vasey swiftly closed the distance between himself and the guard.

"History is littered with things 'that couldn't possibly' happen my friend." The guard swallowed. "Now find Gisborne, he needs to retrieve his girlfriend." The flip remark triggered a realization. "I trust Sir Guy is in his right mind now? Or is he begging his Venus for another chance at love as we speak?"

"No, no. The effects of the potion seem to have dissipated, m'lord."

"Hmm, I suppose it's not a very long acting drug, certainly enough time to cause some trouble though." He said as he walked towards a bird cage near the door. He peered inside looking for one of the little birds he kept.

"Oh no, the poor dears." He pulled two dead birds from the cage. He stared at them as he walked back towards the guard. "I suppose the potion was too strong for them." They were the pair Djaq had tested. Vasey dropped the dead creatures into the guard's hands. The guard was suddenly concerned for Sir Guy's health; he was quite unwell when they'd left Locksley that morning, but he thought it better not to mention the intelligence to the Sheriff.

"Well, I haven't had my morning ride yet. Let's search for Gisborne, shall we?" Vasey intoned.

_KNIGHTON_

Marian helped a chamber maid remove Gisborne's coat to let her have a better look at his injured arm. The maid took the coat and placed it on a chair near the bed in matter of fact fashion. Marian gently leaned Guy back against the pillows. He'd been unconscious since he first collapsed, but, with the help of a few servants, she was able to get him to Edward's private chamber where the invalid was undoubtedly more comfortable. She looked down at his left arm where the "hunting wound" had been. It was looking worse, but, she concluded, it could not be the sole source of Guy's fever. She'd seen a hundred similar wounds result in fevers, but nothing as severe as Gisborne's.

"Marian," Edward said gently as he entered the room, "is he any better?" Marian shook her head and wrung out a cloth in a nearby wash basin. Afer a pause, he said: "What did you mean when you said 'potion'?" Marian had been hoping he hadn't heard that amidst the confusion. She hesitated and chose to gently mop Gisborne's brow rather than answer. "Marian…" he insisted.

"Djaq, the Saracen girl in Robin's gang was forced to dose Gisborne with a sort of potion." She said without taking her eyes off of Sir Guy.

"What sort?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Of course I will." Marian smirked, she knew he couldn't

"A love potion."

"A what??"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself, until I saw it work." Edward stared at her in disbelief. "Gisborne was so infatuated with her that he took her out of the dungeon and back to Locksley." She could see that Edward still doubted the veracity of the story.

"Marian, they didn't…you didn't poison Sir Guy did you?" Marian wore an indignant expression.

"Of course not, father!" Her vehemence even surprised her. She looked back at Guy; she'd never considered truly harming him. The Sheriff was a different story, but she had saved Gisborne's life on multiple occasions; once from Robin no less. She wouldn't dare relate that particular story to her father—not yet at least.

"Then we need to fetch her. Perhaps she can help him." Marian nodded.

"I will go to Robin—I know where they are." Just as Marian was about to move from the edge of the bed, she felt Gisborne's un-gloved hand gently encircle her wrist. Suddenly, she was terrified that he might have heard what she said about Robin.

"Marian?" He asked groggily. She smiled back at him. "What are you--

"Yes, it's me." He tried to sit up, but she gently settled him back against the feather pillows. "You are very ill, Sir Guy. I'm going to fetch a physician."

"The Sheriff is expecting me."

"He will have to wait; I can send a messenger in your stead." His hand was shaking, "Are you cold?" She asked, trying not to reveal her anxiety. He made no reply. She nodded to the maid who promptly brought a blanket and draped it over Sir Guy. "I'll be back soon." She promised. Guy ignored her and pushed the blanket away.

"I'm fine, lady Marian," he said as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The sudden movement made Guy's head spin. He felt like he was a passenger on a particularly turbulent boat ride. He thought—he knew—he'd be sick if he didn't lie down and he strongly preferred not to do that in front of Marian. He eased himself back against the pillows and closed his eyes—the early morning light was making his throbbing headache worse.

"I'll send a messenger." Marian re-iterated; her voice betrayed her discomfort. Guy merely nodded; he was already drifting out of consciousness. Marian quickly slipped away and moved toward the door where her father stood.

"Marian," he whispered, "Sir Guy may not be in his right mind, but you mustn't reveal your connection to Robin in front of him."

"I understand that father, but I have to bring Djaq here. I have a plan." She pulled her hood over her head and headed for the door. Edward sighed and looked back at the lifeless man in his room. If Gisborne lived, or died, it meant trouble for him and Marian.


	13. Chapter 13

Marian stood in a small clearing in the forest. It was one of Robin's usual haunts. She was breathless form the long run. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Instinctively, she jabbed an elbow into her attacker's stomach.

"Marian! It's me!"

"Robin? Well, what did you expect sneaking up on me like that."

"I had to be certain it was you."

"Now that we have that cleared up, I need you to bring me to Djaq." Robin's features suddenly darkened at Marian's request.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Gisborne…"

"Has he hurt you?" There was real alarm in his voice.

"Do I look injured? No, Gisborne has a severe fever."

"Serves him right."

"That is for God to judge, Robin." This little speech only served to inflame him.

"Is it? Maybe in the next life, Marian, but here…here we judge. And Gisborne is a guilty man."

"I'm sure that's exactly what the Sheriff tells the peasants every time he slays another innocent person."

"Marian?" A heavily accented voice intoned. The arguing duo turned to face Djaq. "Is something wrong?"

"Djaq, thank God. I need your help. Sir Guy has a terrible fever."

"It's probably due to his self inflicted wound," Robin angrily added, "It's his own fault."

"No," Djaq said solemnly, "It can't only be the wound, not if it happened so fast. It must be the potion."

"That's exactly what I thought. We have to hurry." Maran said as she grasped Djaq's arm.

"No," Robin commanded, "I can't stop you, Marian, but Djaq is one of my men, and I forbid her to help traitors to the crown." Djaq's eyes flared.

"This isn't like you, Robin. Guy is dying because of me, because I deceived him"

"He deceived you first!" Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. In his mind, Sir Guy was a traitor and a murderer, not someone to be pitied, or saved.

"I am a physician, Robin, and I used my art to inflict pain. I must correct y mistake. If there's still time." Robin chose not to point out any possible contradictions in Djaq's position. She clearly felt responsible for Gisborne's condition and nothing would convince her otherwise. He glanced at each of the women; Djaq was clam and determined, Marian was angry and a little concerned. It was that display of concern for Gisborne that gnawed at Robin's heart.

"Go," he said, "but promise me you'll be careful. If Gisborne is not in Nottingham, the Sheriff must know something is wrong. He won't be far behind." The two nodded and headed speedily towards Knighton.

_KNIGHTON_

A few dainty wraps on the door alerted Edward that he had visitors. He didn't take time to think and quickly descended the staircase and opened the door. "Marian-"he began, but suddenly stopped.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't know how disturbed I should be that you mistook me for your daughter." Vasey mockingly replied.

"Sheriff, I'm sorry. I was just expecting my daughter." Vasrey stepped through the door and slowly removed his gloves as he surveyed the room. Two guards followed him in.

"I was expecting someone myself," he said absently, "but he never showed." Vasey stepped closer to Edward. "You haven't seen Sir Guy, have you?" Edward quickly decided he had to tell the truth, but not the entirety of it.

"Yes, he's here."

"Oh? And Marian is not? I can't think of another reason why he might want to be here,"

"I'm afraid Sir Guy is quite ill—he's taken a fever." Vasey was taken aback by the news, but he barely showed it.

"Why didn't you send for a physician?"

"My daughter—she's gone to find one."

"You leave such tasks up to your daughter? You even less of a man than I thought." Edward recoiled at the comment, but he knew there was no use in a reprisal. "Take me to Gisborne, fool."

"That won't be necessary," a voice from upstairs called, "I can join you myself." Sir Guy did not look the picture of health, but he was able to walk under his own power and his eyes looked less feverish.

"There you are—the old man here made it sound like you were at death's door." Gisborne smirked at the comment displaying an amusement he did not feel and started to walk down the stairs. He steadied his sword with his left hand and clutched the banister more tightly than a young man should need to with his right. Vasey could see that he was quite unwell.

"Sir Edward," Guy began, "where's Marian?"

"She's gone to find you a physician."

"That won't be necessary. Please give her my regards." Guy looked to the Sheriff.

"He doesn't need a midwife," the Sheriff added, assuming women were only familiar with that branch of the medical profession, "he'll be tended to in Nottingham." Gisborne walked, or more properly stumbled out of the room. Edward had no idea what to do, but decided this was the best possibl scenario.

"Please send us word of Sir Guy's health," Edward asked Vasey. The shorterman merely smirked and followed Guy out of the room. Guy received the reins of his horse form the stable boy and prepared to climb into the saddle. A sudden, strong feeling of dizziness nearly caused him to faint. He clutched the horse's mane tightly which caused the large animal to jerk its head. Vasey came up behind him.

"I don't know what you've been into, my boy, but I think you'd better quit." Guy made no reply, it took all the powers of his concentration to keep from fainting. He climbed tentatively into the saddle and gently spurred the horse forward. It was going to be a long trip to Nottingham.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews and continued support! We're coming into the closing stretch here (not sure how many more chapters though). Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

"Father! Where is Sir Guy?" Marian called as she and Djaq stepped in through the front door.

"Marian, thank God." He enfolded his daughter in an embrace. Marian pulled away.

"What's happened?" Marian asked as her father noticed Djaq.

"He's gone with the Sheriff, back to Nottingham." Edward replied.

"He'll die." Djaq stated simply.

"Are you sure?" Marian asked.

"If it's progressing as quickly as I think, yes."

"I don't think he is a bad off as we originally thought", Edward added, "he left of his own accord."

"Gisborne is a strong man. I'm sure he forced himself to overcome it." Djaq said.

"Why do men have to be so foolish!?" Marian said angrily.

"Because they were born that way." Robin responded from behind them.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Marian said.

"I need to get that parchment back—and I wasn't about to let you two alone with Gisborne."

"You have to bring Gisborne back here, Robin." Marian quickly added.

"What? No—he had his chance, and he made his choice." Robin stared directly into Marian's eyes. Edward was becoming uncomfortable.

"How can you say that? He probably thinks he is suffering from his wound. They will have no idea how to treat him back in Nottingham."

"She is right, Robin." Djaq added, looking deeply into her leader's eyes. She could have a powerful affect on the proud lord of Locksley when she wanted to.

"No. It is far too dangerous. If I kidnap Gisborne they will send 100 men to Sherwood."

"Then we'll have to be quick." Marian argued.

"I have to agree with Robin. What can we do here, that they can't do in Nottingham?" Edward asked. Djaq produced a dried blossom and held it out for Edward to see.

"This", she answered, "they don't have the cure." Robin crossed his arms and looked down. He considered the matter earnestly, but his decision was the same.

"There is one mission—get the parchment back. I will not risk anymore than I have to."

"When did that become your rule?" Marian sniped. Robin's anger flared, but he mastered it.

"This is not your decision, Marian. Djaq, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here with Marian."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you've been through a lot and I don't think I can trust your judgment on this one."

"But, Robin—

"This isn't a negotiation. I'm going. I'll be back soon." Robin bowed and took his leave. Edward simply stared at the two young women in his presence.

"Father", Marian began, "if you'll excuse us?"

"Of course, my dear." Marian stepped inside and she motioned for Djaq to follow her inside. "We have to take care of this ourselves." She whispered. Marian clearly had some of the same stubborn tendencies as her former betrothed.

_ROAD TO NOTTINGHAM_

Guy lagged behind his fellow travelers. He felt desperately ill, but managed to hold on to his horse. He was about to spur his horse forward when he heard some shouting ahead.

"Sheriff, you have to flee!" He could make out, followed by the piercing sound of arrows flying through the air. A horse whined—it must have been hit. Guy pulled back hard on his horse's reins. He could hear two horses gallop off in the distance—the Sheriff must have escaped. Hood was the only possible cause of the attack. Guy knew his duty was to protect the Sheriff and prepared to gallop forward when he felt the reins tighten in his hand. He looked down—it was the Saracen woman. Seeing her made him start—the potion had lost its effect, but he could still remember how it felt to be in love with this woman. He immediately went for his sword.

"I wouldn't do that Sir Guy," Djaq said, and nodded towards something behind him. He turned, and saw the Nightwatchman, on horseback, with bow aimed directly at his face.

"Curse you!" He shouted, but he knew better than to engage them—he could barely keep his seat on the horse.

"Dismount." Djaq said simply. Guy muttered more curses under his breath and slid form the horse's back. He stumbled when his feet touched the ground; Djaq rushed to support him. The Nightwatchman slowly approached the pair. Once Guy regained his balance, Djaq took his sword and knife from him.

"What do you want with me?" He grumbled through clenched teeth. The Nightwatchman said nothing he only nodded toward the horse. Guy understood the command and climbed back aboard. "You will regret this." His fevered, blue eyes were angry. Before he could hurl anymore annoyed threats, the Nightwatchman spurred his horse forward and quickly tied Guy's hands. Djaq whistled for her horse, climbed back on and led the way. The Nightwatchman forced Guy to follow. They traveled a short distance through the forest and stopped at what looked like a former camp. He tried to memorize the way they'd come, but his was too disoriented.

"Dismount." Djaq said simply.

"You'll have to untie my hands first." The Nightwatcman nodded and Djaq moved to untie his hands. He slid from the horse's back.

"If you're going to kill me, be a man and do it now." He stared into the Nightwatchman's eyes. He only gestured toward the ground with his bow. Guy knelt down. He waited for his assailant to fire. Instead of the painful death he imagined, Djaq gently held a pungent, wet cloth to his mouth. He struggled momentarily then slumped back against her. Marian waited until she was sure he was out cold and removed her mask.

"How long will he be out?"

"2 hours or so."

"Does he have 2 hours?" Djaq held the back of her hand to Guy's forehead.

"No, he's burning up. We have to cool him down." Marian rushed to a nearby brook pulled off her scarf and drenched it in the cool, fresh water. She brought it back to Djaq who promptly held it to Gisborne's forehead. "This will only prologue the inevitable. I need the instructions to make the potion."

"Why? I thought you had the ingredients."

"I do, but I've never tried to make the antidote. I didn't even understand what that piece of the document meant until now."

"Robin probably has it by now—he, Allan and Will ambushed the Sheriff to get it."

"I know. We're just going to have to convince him to give it to us." Djaq said.

"I'll go. You stay and do what you can." Djaq nodded and eased Guy to the ground.

"Marian", she turned to face Djaq, "hurry." Marian nodded, climbed on her horse and fled to find Robin.

To be continued…


End file.
